Are you going to be there
by everanimelover
Summary: plese help me said a 9 year old girl. being betean by her parents. if you want to know more than please read


**Chapter 1 HELP MY PLEASE!**

Hi, the first story I did will be on hold for a long time. (I think it sucks but oh well) So I'm doing another one. I learned more on how to write a story and so I'm going to put in what learned in my story so it will be better than my first one.

**Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho but only my characters. So here we go.**

"Help me please," yelled a 9-year-old girl to her friend. Her parents were beating her up. She looked up desperate to her best friends. "Please Yusuke help me…" she sobbed while the bat hit her head. The 11 year old looked at her and her attackers in horror. He was crying, scared and wanted to help but the fear in him wouldn't let him move. "Please…ugh… Yusuke it hurts it…" was her last pleaded he heard as he ran away from the scene in front of him.

_**6 years later….**_

"Hey Kurama, where's Hiei and Kuwabara?" asked a 17 year old Yusuke. The red turned around and smiled at him. "They'll be here soon now come on Yusuke we need to meet them. It's like you expect me to pick them up like I'm their parents." He laughed. "Actually I did" said Yusuke with a goofy smile. They met up with the other 2 at the Ice Cream Polar. "Finally I was ready to leave for the arcade with out you. Where were you at anyway?" ask the orange head named Kuwabara. "We came form Koenma's office. We have to stop by my house so I can get some money. I hope you guys don't mind?" said Yusuke.

"Of course not" replied Kurama. "What ever" said Kuwabara "Hn" was all Hiei said. So they headed towards Yusuke's house. They saw a moving truck next to them and so Kuwabara went up to the woman that was struggling with the box in her hands. "Excuse me ma'am let me help you." She looked at him and then smiled. "What a nice young man. Thank you." Said the cubby woman. Then the other 3 came and helped to. "Oh my all 4 of you came to help silly old me and to bless me with your presence uh hansoms?"

As they finish moving all of the boxes into the living room she brought out some lemonade and cookies. "Thank you 4 again. Please anytime you need a break or a snack come over you all are always welcome." "Thank you for the delicious cookies." Kurama said politely. "Oh what manners your welcome um… hold on please I want you to meet the rest of my family. Gem, Dan come down here really quick please."

From the stair case a rounded man and a short girl with black hair and stunning sapphire eye's came down. "This is my husband Dan and this is our daughter Sapphire." The boy's stood and bowed in respect. "I'm Kurama, this is Hiei, Kuwabara and this is Yusuke. It is a pleasure to meet you. "I actually live next door to you guys maybe we can hang out some time Sapphire." Yusuke informed them. "Well do you want to hang out with us today we are going to the arcade?" asked Kuwabara. Sapphire looked at her parents and said "may I mama, papa." They nodded their head in union. They warned her to be back by 8 for dinner and they invited the boy's over too.

So Yusuke got his money and started to head for the arcade with his friends but Sapphire stopped in front of an old abandon house. She walked in with a fearful look. The others were objecting to go in but they followed. They found her sitting on the bed looking at Yusuke. She spoke "help me please it hurts Yusuke help me." Yusuke was sacking in fear as he started to remember the past. He fell to the ground yelling. "I'm so sorry I should have stayed I should have help Tsuki I'm sorry." "You should be Yusuke. I was left there to suffer you left me. I went to an insane asylum for 4 years. But when I came out Dan and Lola saved me. I thought you were my best friends but I was wrong you were Keiko's best friend. Oh well lets go so we can have some fun."

Her mood changed rapidly and she gave Yusuke her hand. He took I gratefully and they headed for the arcade.

**I hope you liked it please review. Thank you.**


End file.
